<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Panic Room by Nikolai_Swan_Mikaelson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984639">The Panic Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Swan_Mikaelson/pseuds/Nikolai_Swan_Mikaelson'>Nikolai_Swan_Mikaelson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>song inspired stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just some random idea, Panic room by au/ra, Song Inspired, listen to it if you like that kind of music, love the song, wrote in less then 30 minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Swan_Mikaelson/pseuds/Nikolai_Swan_Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea that popped into my head. Inspired by the song Panic Room by Au|Ra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>song inspired stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Panic Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The screaming was the part that got to her. It was horrible. Tortuous. Agonizing. It sounded like everyone's worst nightmare was chasing after them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Haunting them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And I guess they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The gas chamber had broke, fear filled the air and the screams started. Those terrible screams she just can’t seem to ignore or forget. The were so wrenching, so full of fear she just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide from everything. But she doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was the only on not effected because it was hers. She created the disastrous gas. The one that made her hallucinate all her darkest fears until she didn’t have any that haunted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her months to embrace her fears. The ones that taunted her everywhere she went. The ones that left her on edge constantly and jumping at every little thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she didn’t understand is she didn’t conquer her fears, she became them so they would torture others and not her anymore. She feels powerful but also sick. She wants to laughs and rejoice at the screams, at the fears she feels coming from every single person in the building. But she also wants to hurl and hide in a hole very very far from anything and anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she knows the sick part of her, the part that enjoys all this is winning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The demons are winning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe she wants them to. Anything so it wasn’t her that was screaming in such a way anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She calmly walks down the hall feeding on the fear of everyone that pushed past her to get somewhere safe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To the panic room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> She limps slightly trying to appear injured and helpless. Like she wasn’t the cause for everyone's fear, like she didn’t want to cause more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people in the panic room almost don’t let her in but she’s human. She doesn’t look anything like the monsters plaguing their thoughts. The monster that weren’t even real. She was the monster here, and she is ready to show everyone that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flash as they open the door and they drag her into the room, trying to see if she is okay and she laughs. It starts out as silent giggles and quickly turns into full blown hysterical laughter. How foolish they were to trust her. They really should have left her out there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They were doomed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels her body cracking, ready to let her demons out. No one will survive this. She is sure of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this time when the screams start she revels in it. Not longer feeling sick. The monsters have finally won and she’s okay with that. Because she’s a monster too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And she loves it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by the song Panic Room by Au|Ra</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>